


Boke Boke

by Sleeves



Series: Kagehina Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's shit, Karaoke, M/M, Team Bonding, just skip this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeves/pseuds/Sleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the stupidest thing I've ever written<br/>the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NGIw5kjcWQ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boke Boke

**Author's Note:**

> this is the stupidest thing I've ever written  
> the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NGIw5kjcWQ

"We have to."

"No."

"We _have_ to," Hinata repeated.

" _Why_. This has nothing to do with volleyball."

"Yes it does. It's team bonding. With our _volleyball_ team. Hosted by our _volleyball_ captain."

"I refuse to participate. In fact, I'm not even going," Kageyama insisted, although he continued to walk alongside Hinata. "You can tell them I'm sick. If Daichi hadn't won that voucher in the first place—"

"You know, he's technically treating us, so you should be grateful." A wide smile spread across Hinata's face. "Besides, karaoke is fun!"

"Karaoke is not fun."

"Do you really have better things to do on a Saturday night? Lying in bed with a volleyball maybe?" Hinata ducked without breaking his stride as Kageyama's hand shot at his head. "Hey, yeah! You can just sing about how much you love volleyball."

"There are no songs like that, dumbass." Kageyama scowled at him.

Hinata flattened his hair and narrowed his eyes. "I _wiiish_ ," he sang, in a deep and angry voice, "I could receive—"

"I know what you're trying to do," Kageyama growled, grinding his teeth. "And it's not going to work."

"—spike—"

"It's not. You're wasting your time."

"—and toss, _all by myself_ ," Hinata raised his voice, cracking an infuriating grin.

"I swear to god, Hinata. I swear."

"I wish I _couuuuld!_ " Hinata hollered at the top of his lungs, cackling and breaking into a run just as Kageyama lunged for him.

"HINATA, I'LL KILL YOU!"

They sprinted the rest of the way there, Hinata letting out terrified little yelps every time Kageyama almost got within an arm's length of him, and arrived at the designated address completely out of breath. Hinata instantly hopped behind Sugawara, clinging to the vice captain's jacket as he peeked out at Kageyama.

"You really did get Kageyama to come!" Suga grinned at Hinata and patted his head. "Nicely done."

"I will never forgive you," Kageyama muttered to Hinata as they filed into the karaoke box, a bit too cozy with all twelve of them packed inside.

He managed to avoid singing for quite a while, slouching on one of the benches close to the door and avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group. Hinata, who was sitting beside him, began to grow fidgety after the first few songs.

"Stop bouncing like that," Kageyama grumbled as Suga finished singing a number from a Disney movie and turned to pass along his mic.

"Hinata, want a turn?"

Leaning back with his hands cupped around his mouth, Tsukishima casually called out, "Let's have a duet with Hinata and the King!"

"Yes, why don't you go next, Hinata, Kageyama?" Daichi suggested. His smile was disarmingly warm, but there was a familiar, almost threatening glint in his eyes that somehow made it impossible to refuse. "Everyone should participate at least once."

"We'll do it!" Hinata said, taking Suga's mic and clapping Kageyama on the shoulder. "Right, Kageyama?"

Kageyama made a strangled, guttural noise.

"What, are you really that embarrassed? Are you scared? Can't you sing, _Kageyama-kun?_ " Hinata dodged Kageyama's fist, hopping back a half-step with his arms raised in defense.

"Fine. I'll do it." Kageyama's voice was soft, but simmering with rage. He took the second microphone from Daichi and squared his shoulders, letting out a long, deep breath. Just one song, and then this would be forever behind him.

"Let's go," he said, suddenly determined, as Hinata stepped up beside him. He may have wanted to strangle Hinata a second ago, but now the redhead standing next to him felt like a lifeline, the only other person in this with him.

His confidence faltered almost immediately, however, as soon as the bubbly intro began to play.

"An anime song?" Kageyama remarked under his breath.

"You know this one?" Hinata asked, looking up at him curiously. "I've watched this show with Natsu a few times, but—"

"No," Kageyama cut him off. "It just _sounds_ like an anime song."

"Oh." Hinata was still looking at him strangely when the first lines showed up on the screen. "Oh! Let's go, Kageyama! Lovely chance, petanko-chan!"

"L-lovely chance—wait, no. Are you kidding me. _No._ " Suddenly struck by the fact that he had to face every person in this room on a daily basis and would prefer to have at least one shred of dignity to hang onto when this was all over, Kageyama whipped around to glare at the rest of the team. "Who picked this song?"

His eyes fell on Tsukishima, who was clutching his sides, and Yamaguchi, who had fallen into the tall blond's lap and was practically rolling with laughter, choking out, " _Nice, Tsukki_."

If looks could kill—if _only_ looks could kill. Kageyama hadn't realized it was possible to hate that glasses-wearing beanpole more than he already did, and yet... He shifted his gaze and noticed Sugawara, who was giving him an encouraging smile and waving him on.

"You got this!" Tanaka shouted, giving him a thumbs up but clearly about to come undone as well, judging by the look on his face. "Your senpais are rooting for you!"

There was nothing he could do except gird himself and give it his all, so Kageyama returned his attention to the screen, accepted his fate, and finished the verse with Hinata.

"METAMORPHOSEEE!" they shouted together, and to his complete horror, Kageyama's voice suddenly cracked.

"NICE ONE, YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"SHUT UP!" Kageyama yelled, and Hinata jabbed him in the ribs.

"Just sing, or we're gonna get a bad score!" Hinata urged, his eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. "Suki suki daisuki! Hime!"

Tanaka and Nishinoya provided the background vocals, shouting " _Hime!_ " in unison.

Kageyama drew a deep breath and bellowed, "K-KIRA KIRA RIN."

" _As long as I have you and all my friends,_ " they sang together, " _I'M INVINCIBLE!_ "

Hinata pulled his gaze away from the screen for a brief moment to glance up at Kageyama, whose eyes were now bright and intense as he resolutely belted out the lines. He seemed to be getting really into it, actually—Hinata had seen him make that face during a few of their recent practice matches. It filled Hinata up with a surge of energy and enthusiasm too, and he began to sing even louder (with Kageyama raising his voice to match as the song went on).

" _LET'S JUUUMP!_ " Hinata yelled as loud as he could, leaping into the air.

"Are you trying to break my ear!?" Kageyama shouted at him, clapping a hand over it and shooting Hinata a menacing glare.

"You can't break your ear, Kageyama, it's not a bone," Hinata said sagely. Then he turned back to the screen and continued, "Love, love, fall in love! Hime!"

" _Hime!_ " chorused Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"PIKA PIKA KYUN," sang Kageyama.

Somewhere along the line the song turned from a cooperative duet to a contest of who could belt out the lyrics the loudest, concluding with a spectacular finale of Hinata and Kageyama hollering the final "YOU'RE STILL MY PRINCESS" into each other's faces, a mere handful of inches apart. As the instrumental drew to a close, the two of them stood staring at each other, breathing heavily. Kageyama's face was slightly pink, and he looked almost proud of himself.

"You guys were awesome!" A jovial voice jerked them back to reality. Nishinoya was standing between them, grinning as he slapped a hand on each of their backs. "I didn't know you had it in you, Kageyama!"

"Yeah, that was beautiful, your highness!" Tsukishima sneered, still shaking with laughter.

Thankfully, nobody bothered Kageyama for the rest of the night once he had returned to his spot by the door. Hinata settled down beside him and leaned over.

"That was actually pretty impressive, Kageyama," he said in a hushed voice. "It took you a while to get into it but you didn't mess up any of the words!"

"Of course not," Kageyama said, keeping his eyes firmly trained on the ground and trying not to visibly sweat. "It was an easy song."


End file.
